Processing electronic messages in a networked computer system to analyze message quality can be technically challenging. In particular, analyzing message quality can involve computationally expensive text processing with substantial time delay. Considering that the message quality analysis is desired to be performed prior to sending the electronic message, the analysis can lead to undesired delays in message exchange processes. Furthermore, reliability and accuracy of the analysis results is another challenge. Specifically, message quality can be a subjective measure and the analysis results can depend on message features selected for assessment.
Electronic mail (email) technology, for example, allows for exchange of digital messages between computer users across computer networks. Whether for business reasons or personal reasons, millions of people exchange electronic messages on a daily basis. Emails exchanged between computer users may, in many cases, substitute face-to-face conversations, for instance, in transaction negotiations, management activities, research collaboration efforts, job seeking or recruiting efforts, social interactions, or other aspects of people's life. When communicating face-to-face, a person can get an immediate response or feedback with respect to the effect of the communicated message(s) on the listener, for example, via facial expressions, eye contact, verbal response, or other communicative conduct. However, when communicating via email (or other electronic messaging technology), users are usually remote from one another, and a user has to rely on the content of the composed message(s) to convey any idea(s) to the other party. Automatic and reliable electronic message quality assessment tools can provide meaningful and reliable feedback to computer users.